¿ME QUIERES A MI O A ÉL?
by luffyxnami123
Summary: Mis sentimientos estaban confusos , se veia que tu lo querias a él o no, simplemente quiero saberlo no quiero que no seas feliz pero quiero que mi deseo se haga realidad y la misma pregunta sale ¿me quieres a mi o a él? Contiene Makoharu y Makox?. entren y lo descubrirán. Ya esta listo el ultimo capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja: **Makoharu , un poco de MakoRin

**Disclaimer: **Free! Es creación de Kōji Ōji , pero la historia es mía.

**Nota: **Este es una historia creada absolutamente para las fans de esta hermosa pareja.

Era un día como cualquiera, los cerezos acababan de florecer y Haruka se había quedado dentro de la tina de baño.

"quizás él me guste más de lo que pensé, no sé porque pero cada vez que estoy cerca de él mi corazón empieza a latir más de lo normal pero recientemente me di cuenta de algo _a él le gusta Rin _o es creo. " – fue lo que pensó sonrojándose completamente.

Aquel día iba a ser algo que no olvidaría, poco tiempo después llegó Makoto que al o recibir respuesta de Haruka entró dentro.

Perdón por la interrupción – dijo Makoto dirigiéndose al baño.

Al llegar a la bañera vio la ropa de Haru y entro para encontrarse con él , como vio que no estaba pensó que se había quedado dormido y fue a auxiliarlo.

Haru.– repitió dos veces – Haru por favor despierta. – seguía insistiendo Makoto , quien al no recibir respuesta pensó darle una _RPC_ cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Haru despertó.

Haru tosía repetidamente hasta que se calmó, con la misma expresión de siempre.

¿Makoto eres tú?- pregunto algo sorprendido al ver que él estaba ahí

Sí, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó algo preocupado – por favor no te quedes dormido de nuevo – le regaño.

No te preocupes – le respondió algo sonrojado al darse cuenta que Makoto lo estaba cargando al estilo princesa – p..por favor m..me podrías bajar.

¿eh? Si claro, lo siento – dijo sonrojándose por lo que acababa de ocurrir, finalmente lo bajó.

_ ¿Makoto que hacías en mi casa?

_ ¿ah? venia para pedirte un pequeño favor – le dijo algo sonrojado por lo que le venía a decir._¿de qué se trata? - pregunto algo curioso.

-Bueno pues verás ….

bueno pues me gustaria que dejaran sus comentarios al respecto , y diganme si les intereso la historia , y si pudieran hacerme un correccion seria mucho mejor .

espero que les guste


	2. ¿cita de prueba?

**Pareja: **MakoHaru

**Disclaimer: Free**! Es creación d Kōji Ōji.

Continuación:

_Bueno pues verás – dijo algo nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

_Me gustaría que me ayudaras con mi _cita de prueba.-_ se lo dijo totalmente sonrojado

__ ¿cita de prueba? – _pregunto Haru

___Es que Rin me pidió que saliéramos y yo creo que es una cita , quería pedírtelo para que me ayudes a controlar mis nervios ¿Qué dices Haru?.

Haru se había quedado en silencio lo único que pudo oír fue _cita _y _Rin, _sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de romperse. "Makoto tendrá una cita con Rin ¿Makoto me pidió ayuda? Le digo que sí o le digo que no" todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Haru que no sabía que responder.

_ ¿qué dices Haru? Me ayudas o no.

_Está bien, ¿cuándo y dónde?- dijo ocultando su cara para que no se e notase su tristeza .

_En el parque a las 12:00 p.m.

_Esta bien- fue lo unico que logro decir

Haru fue directamente a la cocina a preparar caballa e invito a Makoto a quedarse en su casa para que coman los dos juntos.

_"que lindo se ve con ese delantal ¿eh? Pero que son estos pensamientos" pensó Makoto algo confundido.

_Makoto la comida ya está lista. "¿porque mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido?" se pregunto Haru

Mientra comían la atmósfera se había vuelto relajante.

_Haru ¿tú crees que a Rin le gusto?

Esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos luego contesto

_Puede que estés en lo cierto, ustedes eran amigos cuando eran niños, quizás el sienta algo por ti – le dijo con algo de tristeza ya que no quería que eso fuera cierto.

_Creo que tienes razón

Al oir eso Haru quedo desconcertado no sabia que decir o que pensar

_Gracias por la comida , Haru nos vemos mañana - se despidio Makoto , con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Si - fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir

Mañana le esperarian muchas sorpresas

Muchas gracias a:

Rikka Yamato ,lalalulu303 , coptesita , .bell,ashira23 , se que contiene algo de MakoRin pero es necesario , perdonenme si no les gusta esa pareja , me gustaria saber a que lugares quieren que vayan Makoto y Haru

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. es la hora

**Pareja: **MakoHaru

**Disclaimer:** Free! Es creación de Kōji Ōji

Toda la noche había pensado que hacer en la cita con Makoto, ddesde tiempo quería tener una cita con Makoto "pero esta es una _cita de prueba." _Pensó algo molesto

Al día siguiente Haru había preparado todo que iban hacer, que comerían, a donde irían, cosas que normalmente se hacían en una cita .Haru se había despertado a las 8:00 a.m. se puso un polo morado con mangas lila, un jean azul, un gorro azul y unas zapatillas negras.

Al llegar vio como Makoto estaba vestido una chaqueta negra, un polo rojo, un jean verde y unas zapatillas rojas, "justo como me lo imaginaba" pensó Haru.

Makoto había llegado más temprano de lo que pensaba y estaba algo nervioso "a pesar de que es una _cita de prueba_ "pensó Makoto

_Buenos días Haru

-Buenos días Makoto

Haru también había llegado temprano pensando que asi podría esperar a Makoto , eran las 11:00 a.m.

Haru y Makoto habían ido a un parque de diversiones "creo que Makoto se está divirtiendo" pensó

_Haru ¿quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?

_ Sí, vamos rápido que la cola está aumentando – tomo la mano de Makoto y se dirigió hacia la rueda de la fortuna

Ya estaban dentro "¿Por qué hice eso , esa no es mi forma de actuar" pensaba Haru mirando hacia el exterior sin expresión alguna , mientras divisaba se dio cuenta que Rin estaba al lado izquierdo , él estaba con Gou "no quiero que se encuentren" pensó con algo de temor

_ ¿Después a donde vamos ir Haru?- pregunto Makoto al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba distraído

_ ¿eh? Luego a la montaña rusa y después paseamos por el parque. – respondió Haru saliendo de su trance

Al salir Haru tomo la mano de Makoto y lo llevo corriendo a la montaña rusa "Rin está detrás de nosotros espero que no se de cuenta"

En la montaña rusa Makoto estaba aferrado a Haru mientra que este no tenia expresion alguna, estaban en el parque descansando

_Al fin se termino - suspiro Makoto con cansancio

_Voy a comprar un bebida ¿quieres algo?

_Una bebida energetica por favor

Haru fue a comprar las bebidas , pero cuando regreso se encontró a Rin con Makoto, estaban conversando, Haru fue hacie ellos soltando lo que tenia.

_Rin mañana nos encontramos.- dijo Makoto al ver que Haru venía

_Sí. mañana - dijo alejándose

Cuando Rin se fue Haru llegó donde Makoto dandose cuenta que este estaba algo sonrojado "todo por Rin" penso molesto.

_¿qué te dijo Rin ?- pregunto molesto

_¿Haru estas molesto?

_No

_No estarás celoso o si - dijo sonriendo

_Vámonos - dijo Haru ocultando su cara . "quizás un poco" penso

_Vale

Makoto habia acompañado a Haru a su casa despidiendose con una sonrisa en su casa "nunca olvidaré este día" penso Makoto

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios , espero que les haya gustado este capítulo


	4. ¿por qué?

**Pareja: **MakoHaru

**Disclaimer: **Free! es creación de Kōji Ōji.

Ayer Makoto se despidió con una sonrisa en su rostro lo interpreto como un _gracias. _"debe estar con Rin" pensó Haru mientras entraba en la bañera. Entro en la tina de baño y se puso a razonar a cerca de esos celos que sentía.

Mientras tanto Makoto pensaba "esta no es la misma sensación que cuando estoy con Haru ¿Por qué?"

_Makoto ¿quieres ir a otro lado? –pregunto Rin al ver que Makoto no le prestaba atención

_No, deberíamos ir a la rueda de la fortuna

_Tienes razón vamos – Rin lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia el juego

"Incluso la sensación de su mano no es igual ¿Por qué?" pensó Makoto

En la casa de Haru. Haru ya había terminado y fue a descansar "espero que Rin, si es que le gusta Makoto, no se confiese"

En la tarde la cita de Rin y Makoto había terminado, Makoto fue a la casa de Haru esperando encontrarlo en la bañera, lo había encontrado en el suelo de la cocina durmiendo "se ve tan tierno" pensó sonrojándose.

_Te quiero _escucho Makoto, _por favor quédate conmigo_ volvió a escuchar, _no te vayas con Rin _fue lo último que escucho.

_Haru me lo dices a mí.

_Sí, Makoto- dijo Haru aun somnoliento

Cuando Makoto escucho eso sintió su corazón latir más fuerte cada vez

_ ¿Por qué Haru? no debí de escuchar esto

Makoto salio del lugar dejando su bolsa en la casa de Haru, no entendía lo que sentía en esos momentos solo quería salir. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose Haru se despertó y se encontró con la bolsa de Makoto

_ ¿por qué se habrá ido?

_Quizá sienta algo por Haru- dijo Makoto alejándose

muchas gracias por sus comentarios , gracias por seguirme apoyando


	5. Soluciones

**Pareja: **MakoHaru

**Disclaimer: **Free! es la creación de Kōji Ōji.

Después de toda la confusión anterior el "te quiero Makoto" se quedó grabado en la mente de Makoto, "todo es una confusión de parte mía" pensó Makoto.

Haru había soñado que se confesaba, "a veces hablo dormido, no creo que Makoto haya escuchado el _te quiero _o ¿si?"se preguntó a sí mismo.

Makoto fue a la casa de Haru para hablar y aclarar las cosas de lo que escucho "¿me atreveré a decirlo lo ocurrido ayer?" pensó Makoto.

Haru estaba preparando caballa cuando Makoto toco la puerta de su casa, como él no le hacía caso escucho que la puerta se habría

_Perdón por la interrupción

_Hola Makoto

_ ¡Haru! Yo pensé que estabas en la bañera – dijo asustado al darse cuenta de que el dueño de la casa estaba ahí

_ Estuve – aclaro Haru- ¿ayer viniste?

_Sí, pero como estabas dormido me fui

_ ¿dije algo mientras estaba dormido?

_Si dijiste cosas como _te quiero_ y _por favor quédate conmigo _

_ ¿no dije nada más? –pregunto Haru esperando por respuesta un sí

_Creo que dijiste algo más pero no te pude escuchar

_Ya veo- dijo aliviado

_Pero escuche un _te quiero _¿te estabas confesando Haru?- dijo Makoto sonrojándose

_No te lo puedo decir

_ Entonces me puedes decir a quien le decía lo anterior – dijo Makoto con su respiración agitada

_a ti – susurro Haru esperando que Makoto no lo haya escuchado

_ ¿dijiste algo Haru? –"todavía eres tímido Haru" pensó Makoto

_dije que _a ti – _dijo Haru todavía en susurro

Gracias por sus comentarios, Deanme sus opiniones.

Haru le dirá a Makoto en voz clara y fuerte o no se atreverá


	6. confesiones

**Pareja: **MakoHaru

**Disclaimer: **Free! es creación de Kōji Ōji.

_ ¿qué dijiste Haru? – pregunto Makoto esperando con ansias la respuesta "lo escuche pero dejare que él lo diga en voz alta"

Haru tomo un poco del valor que le quedaba y le dijo

_Te lo dije a ti – dijo Haru totalmente sonrojado y cerrando sus ojos al abrirlos vio a Makoto feliz "¿él es esta feliz?" pensó Haru

Makoto al escuchar eso se puso realmente feliz, sabía que Haru estaba dormido ayer, mas no pensó que lo que Haru estaba diciendo sea cierto.

Haru totalmente sonrojado esperaba ver a Makoto sorprendido, pero vio a Makoto totalmente feliz, su corazón no paraba de latir.

_Haru yo... – dijo Makoto tomando valor – creo que siento algo por ti.

_Gracias Makoto – dijo Haru con una sonrisa

"desde tiempo que no veo la sonrisa de Haru" pensó Makoto

_Haru perdóname por lo que voy hacer –dijo Makoto y le abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue totalemente sonrojado

Haru se dio de lo que hizo Makoto fue a tomar la mano de Makoto y lo jalo hacia él.

-Gracias por todo Makoto –dijo con una sonrisa

Makoto al ver esto se sonrojo y se fue pensando "Haru eres tan lindo"

En otra parte Rin había decido confesarse, fue a la casa de Makoto como no lo encontró decidio irse, cuando estaba saliendo vio a Makoto totalmente sonrojado "habrá pasado algo" pensó Rin.

_ ¿Rin que haces aquí? – pregunto Makoto

_Vine a decirte algo – dijo molesto al ver que Makoto no le miraba

-¿Qué?

_que tú me – dijo serio y sonrojado

Makoto tenía sus sentimientos confusos y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

_Lo siento pero alguien ya se me confeso y lo acepte, perdóname si no pude corresponderte , sigamos siendo amigos – le dijo Makoto

_Está bien ¿me puedes decir quién fue?

_Ahora no te lo puedo decir lo siento

"Fue Haru" pensó Rin

_ya sé quién es – dijo en un susurroy se fue – chau Makoto

Gracias a todos sus comentarios que me dieron ideas para seguir esta historia


	7. problemas

**Pareja: **MakoHaru

**Disclaimer: **Free! es creación Kōji Ōji.

Haru había planeado tener una conversación con Rin, quería aclarar las cosas con él, Rin acepto, se encontraron en la casa de Haru.

_ ¡Haru! -dijo Rin esperando a que saliera Haru

_ Entra

Rin 5entro, espero a que Haru hablara como no hablo el empezó diciendo.

_ ¿para que querías que viniera?

_ Para que hablemos acerca de Makoto.

_ ¿de qué hablas Haru?

_ A ti te gusta Makoto. – dijo Haru con una expresión seria

_No sé de lo que me hablas Haru.

_Entonces dime porque tuviste una cita con él.

_Porque quería conversar con él, mas no pareció que le interesara.

_Ya veo

_Tu nunca sonríes a menos que estés con él –dijo Rin queriendo probar lo que había pensado antes, sabiendo que si hacia esto Haru tartamudearía.

_No solo es con Makoto –dijo Haru aun con una expresión seria

_ ¿seguro? – Dijo – "quiero que me diga la verdad" – pensó

_Sí, solo quería decirte eso, por favor te podrías retirar

_Está bien Haru pero no le hagas daño a Makoto – dicho esto Rin se retiro

"él sabe acerca de la confesión" penso Haru preocupado

_Rin espera por favor

Era demasiado tarde Rin se había ido y no lo alcanzo.

Mas lejos de la casa de Haru Makoto subía cuando alcanzo ver a Rin que bajaba corriendo trato de hablarle pero Rin le ignoro. "algo paso en la casa de Haru" pensó Makoto y fue hacia ella.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, la actualización se hará mañana en la tarde.


	8. Malentendido

**Pareja: **MakoHaru

**Disclaimer: **Free! es creación de Kōji Ōji.

Makoto llego a la casa de Haru, al llegar vio a Haru confundido estaba sentado en el piso con una cara de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza.

_ ¿Haru estas bien? –pregunto Makoto preocupado

_ ¿Makoto? Lo siento no sentí que entraste.

_Perdón entre sin pedir permiso –dijo Makoto haciendo una reverencia

_No te preocupes, si estoy bien – "se lo digo o no"- pensó Haru

_Vi a Rin bajando ¿ocurrió algo?

_Hablamos

_ ¿sobre qué? – pregunto Makoto con curiosidad

_ Acerca de ti

"Por eso Rin bajaba rápidamente" pensó Makoto

_ Yo estaba preocupado porque a Rin aun le gustas – dijo Haru

_ Sera mejor que hable con Rin

_ ¿en este momento?

_ Sí -dijo Makoto cogiendo su celular y llamo a Rin

_Makoto ¿Qué quieres?

_Quiero hablar contigo, ven a mi casa dentro de 2 horas

_Está bien- dijo Rin y cortó la llamada

Makoto salió de la casa de Haru y se despidió de él con un tierno beso en la mejilla. "Tengo que apurarme" pensó Makoto, al llegar vio Rin.

_Ya estoy aquí, exactamente para que querías que viniera.

_ Para saber si aún te gusto o no, dime la verdad Rin.

_ Ya no ayer después de salir de la casa de Haru me encontré a Nitori, él me confeso sus sentimientos y yo le acepté. Ya no quería que me sigas gustando, porque tú ya estas con Haru, así que ya no te preocupes.

_Rin muchas gracias por entender

_Pero antes –dicho esto Rin abrazo a Makoto y le susurro en su oído

Haru estaba preocupado, fue a ver la conversación, al llega vio que Rin estaba abrazando a Makoto al ver salió de donde estaba y se fue.

Al ver eso Makoto fue tras de él y lo siguió.

_"cuida de él" fue lo que susurro Rin

Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios, me gustaría saber si quieren que haga lemon. Gracias a todas.


	9. El fin

**Pareja: **MakoHaru

**Disclaimer: **Free! es creación de Kōji Ōji.

**Advertencia: **Lemon

Al llegar a la casa de Haru, estaba totalmente mojado, entro, pidió permiso primero, se encontró a Haru de espaldas "¿estará llorando?" pensó Makoto al darse cuenta de que Haru no le mostraba el rostro.

_Haru no es lo que piensas. – grito Makoto

_Yo los vi. –respondió Haru con un tono de tristeza en su voz

_Sí, pero no es lo que piensas.

_ Entonces porque te estaba abrazando. – dijo Haru con una voz quebrada

_ Déjame explicarte

_No, déjame solo por favor

Makoto volteo a Haru de una forma brusca sosteniendo sus brazos para que le prestara atención, como no lo hizo tomo su cara y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, ante tal presión Haru le correspondió segundos después se separaron.

_No es lo que piensas, él me abrazo como una despedida por que ya está con alguien más y me dijo que te cuidara. Porque la persona a quien verdaderamente amo es a ti. –dijo Makoto con un tono rojizo en su rostro

Haru empezó a llorar por la felicidad antes Makoto le había dicho _creo_ pero ahora era totalmente diferente, él también le respondería diciendo sus sentimientos.

_ Makoto, yo no había tenido el tiempo de decirte una verdadera confesión –dijo Haru con un tono más rojo que Makoto – yo t..te amo – dijo finalmente dándole un tierno beso en la boca a Makoto.

Makoto le correspondió el beso, las ropas de los dos ya estaba secando con el calor que emitían sus cuerpos, los dos terminaron abrazados y dormidos.

_"no me quiero separar de él" pensaron los dos

Habían pasado dos meses desde que empezó la relación de Makoto y Haru. Ya no veían a Rin muy seguido al parecer decidió estar más tiempo con Nitori, Haru quería llegar a una fase más pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Makoto quien también se estaba conteniendo.

Haru decidió dar el primer paso, llamo a Makoto para que viniera a su casa, Makoto acepto y fue.

_Makoto yo quiero hacerlo contigo

_Haru yo quiero hacerlo contigo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo totalmente avergonzados.

Como no sabían que hacer Haru tomo la mano de Makoto y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar, como estaba oscuro, tropezaron y cayeron encima de la cama Haru encima de Makoto. Por instinto Haru empezó a quitar la camisa que llevaba Makoto, este no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo cuando se desasieron de las prendas faltantes Makoto cambio de posición con Haru y lo vio en todo su esplendor.

_No me mires así. –dijo Haru con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

_Está bien Haru chan

En ese momento Makoto empezó a lamer el torso de Haru, lo que hacía que él gimiera tratando de contenerse, Makoto llego al miembro de Haru y lo empezó a masajear en un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Haru gimiera más fuerte.

_No ahhh… seré el único que disfrute –dijo Haru, tomando el miembro de Makoto y haciendo lo mismo que este, al llegar al clímax se besaron y se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

_Termino el calentamiento –dijo Makoto, metió dos dedos en la entrada de Haru y lo empezó a lubricar haciendo que este se estremeciera por el contacto de la piel, cogió la cara de Haru y lo beso fogosamente.

_Makoto te necesito –dijo Haru al terminar el beso y de una forma excitante para Makoto.

"esto ya es mi límite" pensó Makoto al ver a Haru de esa manera, Makoto tomo su miembro y entro en Haru poco a poco haciendo que este gimiera cada vez que se adentraba más profundo, cuando todo su miembro estaba dentro espero a que Haru se acostumbrara y comenzó el vaivén, los dos gemían al mismo tiempo.

_Makoto ve… ahhh…ve más despacio

Haru primero sentía dolor pero luego sentía como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de placer, le dolía pero el placer era más fuerte.

_Haru ya estoy en mi límite

_Yo tam…también

Así los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, terminaron con tierno beso, quedaron abrazados y se durmieron, Haru poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Makoto y Makoto cerca de la cabeza de Haru, entrelazando sus dedos.

Tú eres la persona más importante para mí- dijeron dormidos

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me apoyaron a terminar esta historia, fue el primer lemon que hice así que dejen sus opiniones.


End file.
